


Tomorrow

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [153]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes has a great idea, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

There were some things that one could never quite remove from a man, no matter what he experienced in his adult life. For Wes, some of his friends would claim that it was his sense of humor or lack of maturity, but the thing that he held onto in his most inner self was the feel of the warm sun on his face when he tilted his head up to the sky, and the sound of birds that nested near his family farm. It was the smell of the sweet grasses in spring and the way that hay dust would tickle his nose at harvest.

No matter how far he was from home, and how much he loved piloting, he would always be a farm boy from Taanab. He would bet that Luke would say something similar about growing up on a moisture farm on Tatooine; some things were universal even if the exact experience was different. It was spring where his family lived; the air would be cool in the mornings and filled with dew as all of the little creature started building nests and having offspring. It was tempting to put in for leave to go home for a visit. Maybe even to take someone with him, like Hobbie.

Wes would pay to see Hobbie on a farm, especially one run by someone like his father who gave everyone chores to do if they stayed for more than one night. From what Hobbie had said about his own childhood, it would be like sending a fish to live in a desert. There would have to be holos taken and shared. The more he thought about that idea the more he liked it. He finally decided that he was going to have to ask Wedge about that leave, tomorrow, and he’d have to ask Hobbie about his participation sooner.

Wes grinned, grabbing Hobbie’s shoulder as his friend passed him in the corridor, “Hobbie, old pal, old friend, I have a great idea. You’ll love it I swear.”


End file.
